1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal sensor in a vacuum break, and, more particularly, to a thermistor assembly in a vacuum break.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum breaks are utilized in water systems in order to prevent a siphoning action from occurring between a device utilizing water and the water supply. For example, vacuum breaks are utilized in certain toilet flushing systems so that there is an opportunity for air to enter between the water source and the water being used by the device. Another application for vacuum breaks are in wash machines where the water supply may be a mixture of hot and cold water that is then supplied to a washing tub with the vacuum break serving the dual function of mixing the hot and cold water in a mixing chamber and providing a break between the water supply and the water in the washing tub. Vacuum breaks for washing machines allow for the introduction of atmospheric air in the water flow so that a siphon is not created that would draw additional water from the source or allow contamination from a water path that may be in contact with water in the tub and the valve. Contamination risk is greatest if water pressure from the water source is lost and the valve is opened and if the valve is in contact with water from the wash tub contamination of the source water would result. For this reason a vacuum break is utilized to prevent the possibility of a water source contamination. Additionally the vacuum break may allow a mixing of the water from the water sources prior to the water being utilized in the washing tub.
Vacuum breaks have water valve assemblies associated therewith, which may be attached thereto. The water valve assemblies are controlled by control systems that receive temperature information from a sensor, which detects that temperature of the mixed water.
What is needed in the art is an inexpensive, easily assembled temperature sensor for use in a vacuum break.